I Was Saved
by KaireanAlbarea
Summary: Request Fic. Alexander Noir is the new maid at the Phantomhive mansion but she was about to experience something she wasn't expecting. CanonxOC One-shot


Another commission for **AmberVantas69**

Another OCxCanon thing but this is more of Friendship than romance.

* * *

It was love at first sight. The moment she laid eyes on that Shinigami who wields a chainsaw, she fell in love. The first time he saw him was when a group of weird looking people came to the Phantomhive to ask them for help.

"Alex, help Mey-Rin with the dishes." The young lady was startled as she heard Sebastian Michaelis' voice calling out to her. She nodded to make sure Sebastian knew that she heard him. Walking through the halls of the mansion, she saw Mey-rin and helped her bring dinner to the dining table.

Upon entry, she almost let go of the plates when she saw a few people sitting across Ciel. Sebastian was standing beside the blue haired boy. "We are here since we need… your assistance."

"Why would you need our help? Don't you hate us? Since we always get in your way…" Ciel answered the boys with a smirk. Grell Sutcliff started to harass Sebastian when the two girls started to walk away.

"Wait… Mey-Rin and Alex, stay here." The girls nodded quietly and the party started to continue their talk. "We need your help because there are demon spawns lurking around."

Ciel's eyes widened as he heard William say it. Sebastian glared at Ciel, as if knowing what will happen next. "We did get a request from the Queen about 'unusual' sightings… Fine… We'll take it."

They were all talking about it but Alex didn't mind it. Her heart started to pound when she saw a blond, bespectacled guy standing beside William T. Spears. She blushed real hard and whispered to Mey-Rin. "Hey, who's that guy? The one with blond hair and is beside the guy sitting down?"

"Eh..?! Uhm… That's Mr. Ronald Knox. He-he's… uhm… an acquaintance of the young master and Sebastian… I think…" answered Mey-Rin awkwardly. "So that's his name…" she thought to herself.

The two girls saw their guests off and closed the door. They went to the kitchen to meet up with Bard, Finny and Mr. Tanaka.

"I heard from Sebastian that we have a mission. We're coming with them…" Bard scratched his head and a cigarette still in his mouth. "Uhm… Mission?" Alex was wondering what Bard meant. She just started to work for the Phantomhive head a few days ago and it was her first time seeing weird –looking people. It's not every day a person sees a person with fangs and looks… like maniacs, or whatever you want to call their appearance.

They all just sighed but went off to bed quietly, without complaining about anything. Bard, Finnian and Mey-Rin were used to fighting to protect Ciel but it was indeed new to her. Alex lied down, fully awake, thinking what she could contribute. "I've seen Mr. Sebastian do amazing things for the young master… I heard stories from them about what they did but how about me?" She sighed deeply because she knew she wasn't the fighting type, though she wants to help them since they did help her. "No! I have to believe in myself! Master Ciel trusted us with this so it means he knows that we can… I can do it!" She tried to think positively and went to sleep.

The day came when they will embark on their mission. "So… We're here. Where's those Gods of Death?" asked an irritated Ciel. "I see them arriving young master." Sebastian said, pointing at 3 guys jumping on roofs, getting near to their whereabouts. "Sorry we're late. Ronald here decided to come late." William fixed his glasses and glared at the boy at his right. "Sorry! There was a party last night and I had lots of fun!"

"No more chatting. Let's just get this over with. Come Sebastian." Ciel started to walk away as Sebastian followed him. Alex, Bard, Finnian and Mey-Rin followed suit, leaving the three Gods of Death. "So… What now?" Ronald asked.

"I'll go wherever my love's going." Grell was all hoity-toity and left to follow Ciel's group. The two were stood still and took a deep breath. "Well, we need to work. Let's go." William ordered. They left to fulfill their mission.

Meanwhile, as the two Shinigami searched for their victims, Ciel's party was already engaging in battle. There were small demons eating humans and Ciel was given the task to eliminate them as per the Queen's orders. Sebastian killed them with ease as the others backed him up. Alex was keeping Ciel away from harm by hiding him from the monsters. The dead people were to be handled by Grell. The fight was still ongoing and there seems to be an unlimited number of these spawns.

A significant amount of debris was falling and Alex was sure that they will be buried under it. "Alex, we have to get away from here!" Ciel ordered. She pushed Ciel out of the way and was buried under the debris.

She opened her eyes slowly, and saw Ronald shielding her. "What…?"

"Hey little miss… Are you okay?" The blond boy smiled at her and dusted his clothes. He carried her bridal style and went to the open. "Th-thank you for saving me…" She blushed hard and was holding to Ronald real hard. He smiled back and gently let her go. "Maybe we can grab dinner. How's that sound?"

"Sure!" She grinned happily and went back to Ciel's side.

After the commotion, they met up at the plaza and talked about their plans.

"It seems that we're done. I still can't believe you would need our help." The Phantomhive master said. "I didn't want to ask your help but those things can only be killed by a higher rank demon like your butler." William replied monotonously. "I hope this is the last time we'll work with you. I don't' want to rely on demons…" added William. The three shinigamis started to leave but Ronald halted when Alex ran to him and grabbed his shirt. "Yes?"

"Uhm… Mr. Ronald… I would want to get to know you… Can we get dinner soon?" Her head was down and her face was as red as an apple.

Ronald lifter her head and said, "Of Course! Don't forget to invite me if you're going to parties, okay? I'll be happy to be your escort." Ronald smiled widely and left.

Alexander Noir was so happy that her crush was willing to get to know her better. She knew that he wasn't human but she wanted to be close to him. She was happy knowing that There was someone who can make her forget about her problems with her mother.


End file.
